


Enough

by FanTitan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off of song from in the heights, Crying, Fights, Jared is fed up with his boyfriends, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic, They are adults now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Jared is fed up with his boyfriends fights.-song fic based off of  the song "Enough" from In the Heights





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based off of "Enough" from In the Heights  
> I also wrote this for my sister
> 
> I do not own the Dear Evan Hansen characters they belong to their creators  
> I also do not own the song of which this is based off of it belongs to it's creators

 

Jared was sitting on the couch. His knee bounced nervously as he stared at his phone. Connor was pacing around in front of him in a panic.

Evan and Connor had,had another fight. For the last couple of weeks the two of them had gotten into fights about Connors working hours. It always ended with Evan leaving. But Evan always had returned before it was too late or at least would return one of their texts/calls.

Both his and Connor's mind was racing with possibilities.

_What if Evan got hurt?_

_What if Evan got lost?_

_What if he is having a panic attack and-_

 

Jared's thoughts were cut short by the front door opening. He and Connor raced to the door and got there record time. When they got there they saw Evan and Zoe. 

Zoe was the first to speak

"Evan needed on reflect on his relationship with you two." She said. "Where _were_ you? It's late. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Connor demanded. "I was with Zoe." Evan defended.

"Look, Evan needed someone to vent to." Zoe said looking between Connor and Evan. "Instead of talking to  _us_ ? Where his partners."  Connor said cutting Zoe off. Zoe was not backing down. "Look Connor-" "No." Connor growled. "Get the fuck out Zoe." 

Zoe froze. "What?" 

"GET OUT ZOE. NOW." Zoe looked scared at Connor's words. She glared at Connor before she left, shutting the door behind her .

 

"Why did you do that?" Evan asked with a frown. "Oh my god Evan. What were you thinking? We were worried. It's really late. We didn't know where you were!"

"You _would_ know about being late, now wouldn't you?" Evan hissed.  Jared felt trapped in the middle. He could not defend one of them without offending the other. "I do need to know where you are when you run off like that." Connor snapped back, getting in Evan's face. 

"Run off like that? It's now my fault you-"

"Oh my god ENOUGH!" Jared yelled. Connor and Evan stopped and stared at Jared in shock. "Now, how about you listen to me for once?" Jared asked voice rising.

"Jared-"Evan started.

"Fuck, I said  _enough._ I'm sick of all this fighting." 

"Jare-"  "I think you both have said enough. Now, listen to me." Connor and Evan backed down. "Connor, you have been pushing us both away. You spend unreasonable hours at work without telling us that you are going to be late. We both grow insecure and nervous. For all we know you could be off with someone else."

"I am trying to-" Connor started to defend.

"I don't want to fucking hear it Connor. We have to talk things out as a trio. We all agreed to this at the very start of our relationship. Communication is the most important thing. And why did you through Zoe out? She was looking after Evan. That's all she does. She cares about you and your relationships with us. She is here for you and you acted like an ass. Do you know who you sound like?" Connor didn't respond. Even if he had, Jared would have cut him off.

"You sound just like you're father. And we all know what a son of a bitch he was." Connor looked pissed at being compared to his dad but, Jared continued. "You think the whole world revolves around you. Well guess what? It doesn't!" "Jared, let's talk about this." Connor said putting his hand on Jared's shoulder. "No." Jared said putting himself away from Connor. "No. When you have to stay an extra 2+ hours you need to tell us. When you don't it is putting a dent in both your relationship with Evan and me. One day you're gonna come back home, and you're not gonna find me waiting anymore for you." Jared said crossing his arms. 

"I-I'm sorry." Connor stuttered out. Jared could tell he had gotten his point across to Connor.

"Huh. Damn right you're sorry." Jared directed his gaze to Evan. He soften his demeanor. He took a deep breath. "So, you stayed out all night." He said defeatedly now. "Jared-" "You scared us half to death, you know that right?" Jared said feeling hopeless. "Jared, i'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Connor." Jared said gesturing to Connor who stood next to Evan. "What?" Evan asked in disbelief. "Look at Connor Evan." Jared stared at Connor for a second. He noticed Connors eye bags and messy hair.

"He does not sleep when you're gone Evan. He works to help you pursue your dream of book writing. It is not easy or a well paying job, but we support you. Connor works really hard so you can do that. But he never likes to admit he is wrong. Who does that remind you of Evan? You two deserve each other!" Evan now looked guilty. Evan really did depend on Connor. Connor was the one who worked his butt off for money. 

 

"And Evan, why would you not come to us? You never come to us for help. We love you Evan. What did we do to make you think we wouldn't go to the ends of the earth for you?" Silence. "Exactly. When you have a problem you tell us. We are here to help you. As long as we're alive your  _never_ on you're own." Jared turned back to Connor. He began to speak to Connor with the same amount of force he had previously. "You can be with other people Connor. Just break up with us. Or maybe don't break up with us. It's really doesn't make a difference as long as you come home. I can't sleep when I am not sure if you're coming back or not." Jared said feeling a little teary eyed. 

Connor began to speak "Jared I-"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Jared yelled. "ENOUGH LYING, ENOUGH SCREAMING!" he said looking between the both of them. "I'm done trying and i'm leaving it up to you two. Now,  _talk to each other._  I'll be here when you're done." Jared said before he turned around and walked off to their bedroom.

\---------

About an hour later, Connor and Evan walked into the room they all shared together. "Jared, i'm sorry for worrying you and fighting with Connor." Evan said not looking at Jared. "And I am sorry for not telling you when I plan on staying late. I am  _not_ cheating on you or Evan, and I am sorry for making you think that. I love you." Connor said looking at Jared with regret. Jared raised an eyebrow before he broke out into a smile.

"I love you too, you jerks.I forgive you both." Evan and Connor smiled and joined Jared in bed. "Can we just agree to not do those things anymore?" Jared asked before they could drift to sleep. Connor and Evan nodded. "Agreed?" 

"Agreed." Evan and Connor said in unison. Jared smiled, he was happy they all made up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *For my sister <3
> 
> Here is the song this was based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVGgejMGLAM  
> If you have not listened to In the Heights I strongly recommend doing so
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
